Atzerri/Leyendas
|sector= |sistema=Sistema AtzerriThe Essential Guide to Planets and Moons |soles=Atzerri |orbita= |lunas= |coord=M-13 |xyz= |rutas=Rastro de los ConstructoresThe Essential Atlas |distancia= |dia= |año= |clase=Terrestre |diametro=14.000 km |atmosfera= |clima=Templado |gravedad= |terreno=*Urbano *Marismas |agua= |interes=*Plaza del Comerciante *Complejo médico Puerto de Talos *Sala del Trono de Jabba *Distrito Pemblehov *Cantina Hombre libreStar Wars: Blood Ties: Boba Fett is Dead |flora= |fauna=Meek Atzerriano |especies= |otrasespecies=*Humanos *Varios alienígenas **Dugs **Gotals **Gungans **Defels |idioma=Básico Galáctico Estándar |gobierno= |poblacion=4 mil millones |gentilicio=Atzerri''Bloodlines'' |ciudades= |imports= |exports= |afiliacion=*República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico *Nueva República *Imperio Yuuzhan Vong *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres *Confederación }} Atzerri era un planeta comercial del Borde Interior, ubicado cerca de la Vía Hydiana. Este planeta era miembro de la Asociación de Mundos de Libre Comercio y solo tenía el gobierno necesario para evitar el caos total. Geografía El planeta consistía principalmente en marismas y ciudades donde casi cualquier cosa, legal o ilegal, podía obtenerse por un precio. Los visitantes que llegaban se dirigían a un enjambre de tiendas llamativamente iluminadas conocidas como la Plaza del Comerciante, diseñadas para enganchar a los recién llegados y separarlos de sus créditos lo antes posible. Con poca regulación, Atzerri era un mundo de grandiosas políticas de libre mercado y corrupción total. El Control de Tráfico Aéreo de Atzerri guiaba a las personas que llegaban y salían. El barrio rojo del Distrito Pemblehov era un lugar frecuentado por los drogadictos. Historia En el 23 ABY, después de la Batalla de Antar 4, muchos gotals huyeron a Atzerri. Esto condujo a una crisis de rehenes en el 22 ABY, poco antes de las Guerras Clon. Después de la caída de Duro durante la Operación Lanza de Durge, los medios de la República afirmaron que el neutral Atzerri, junto con Corellia, se convertirían en las próximas víctimas de la máquina de guerra Separatista. Sin embargo, el General Grievous negó las afirmaciones en el Shadowfeed de la CSI, indicando que la campaña se detendría si la República reconocía a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes.CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition left|thumb|200px|Un [[Transporte de Exploración Todo Terreno/Leyendas|AT-ST examina una vivienda local.]] En el 0 ABY, se descubrió que el Moff local, Kalast, había estado suministrando información Imperial secreta sobre la Estrella de la Muerte a los espías Bothan que trabajaban para la Rebelión. Como era dueño de una propiedad en Atzerri, el Imperio sospechaba que Kalast se encontraba allí.Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra Campaña Imperial, Misión 10—"El Moff traidor" Durante el conflicto, la población local ayudó a la Rebelión siempre que fue posible, incluida la lucha activa contra las guarniciones Imperiales. Sin embargo, el Imperio logró mantener el control de Atzerri a pesar de la resistencia local. En algún momento después de la Batalla de Endor, Atzerri se unió o fue anexado a la Nueva República. Durante la Crisis de la Flota Negra, Luke Skywalker visitó el planeta bajo el alias de Li Stonn con su compañera Fallanassi Akanah Norand Goss Pell. Engañando a Skywalker, Akanah ideó la historia de que la madre de Luke estaba en Atzerri. En realidad, Akanah estaba buscando a su padre. Abandonándolo en la Plaza del Comerciante, Akanah buscó, en vano, a su padre. Aburrido, Skywalker vagabundeaba por el extenso mercado, donde descubrió un club nocturno llamado Sala del Trono de Jabba. Aquí, Skywalker se divirtió al encontrar una representación no tan perfecta de la intimidante sede central del gánster galáctico. Skywalker estaba sentado debajo de un "Han Solo congelado en carbonita" y su bebida le fue servida por una "esclava". Finalmente se retiró cuando un actor wookiee no logró impresionarlo con su interpretación de Chewbacca. Akanah se decepcionó al descubrir que su padre Joreb Goss era un pobre drogadicto. La droga Rokna azul le había dañado la mente y no podía recordar ni siquiera el hecho de que tenía una hija. Skywalker y Akanah se fueron en el Barro Perezoso, ambos lamentando su fracaso. El planeta fue conquistado más tarde por los yuuzhan vong con la ayuda de la Brigada de la Paz. Eventualmente se afilió a la Alianza Galáctica después de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Durante la Guerra Confederación-Alianza Galáctica, Atzerri retiró a sus representantes en el Senado de la Alianza Galáctica después de que una de sus naves de carga fuera destruida mientras intentaba traspasar el Bloqueo de la Alianza en Corellia y fuera destruida por un caza estelar de la Alianza piloteado por Jacen Solo. Solo destruyó el carguero a pesar de que su armamento había sido desactivado, aunque técnicamente estaba operando bajo las Reglas de Enfrentamiento. El planeta finalmente se unió a la Confederación. Apariciones *''Blood Ties: A Tale of Jango and Boba Fett 1'' *''Blood Ties: A Tale of Jango and Boba Fett 2'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' * * *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition'' * *''Blood Ties: Boba Fett is Dead 1'' *''Blood Ties: Boba Fett is Dead 2'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Escudo de Mentiras'' *''La Prueba del Tirano'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Bloodlines'' Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Lugares de Atzerri Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación Categoría:Planetas del Libre Comercio Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas del Borde Interior Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas terrestres